The Complete Works of Bakura de Sade
by BakuBakuRemix
Summary: A collection of tiny, sadistic ficlets centering around the thief and his host; not a hint of sweetness here.
1. Joy

**AN:** Lately we've been doing incredibly short ficlets with content that would make the Marquis himself look at us with disgust - mostly because there's not a note of pleasure to be found in this. You are warned, sadism abounds and not the fun kind.

* * *

You know what brings me joy?

I'll show you. Watch c-a-r-e-f-u-l-l-y.

"S-stop it! Stop! I can't take anymore!" _Oh? You want more? You're a greedy little thing, aren't you, Princess? _You squirm and writhe beneath my grip, as I carve another river of crimson into your pale flesh. So pretty - the contrast. You look pretty in red, Princess.

"N-no..please.." _Beg. I love it when you beg me. More. _Everything you have belongs to me, you will get only what I give you. I give you these gifts every day, you'd think you would be a little more grateful. Be grateful. Beg me. Beg for these gifts.

"I-It hurts.." _Doesn't it? Does it hurt, little Ryou? _Your pain is intoxicating, little Ryou. The look in your eyes while I hurt you – amazing. You have no idea. No idea how this feels. Look at me again, yadonshi. Show me your pain. I need it, more than water, more than air. Show me it hurts.

_You're screaming now. Let me see what a voice you have, yadonushi. _Show me .Let your voice tell me the story. Like music, the most beautiful melody. Scream for me. I don't need your petty words to satisfy me.

_Whats that? You can't breathe? Whats wrong with that?_ Poor thing. You're gasping for air. Is it really that important? I can share with you, if you need it so badly, you know. But no, you don't want that, selfish boy. I can't hear you anymore, yadonushi, speak up. I won't let you breathe until you stop crying. I crave the fear in your eyes, Princess. I've trapped you in this loop. Don't stop crying. Stop breathing.

_Bleed for me. Only for me. _This is mine, you know. You will not give this to anyone else. Understand? Your blood is like wine, little Ryou. A shameless addiction, and you know what? You give it all to me. How generous of you. Bleed for me, after this knife dances across your skin. Its like a brush, really. I'm an artist, I know. Little canvas, bleed for me.

"I-I want to _die!" Ah, ah ah. Little Ryou, that is not your decision. You bring me far too much joy to let you die. Heal now for a night, we'll start over in the morning, pretty Ryou _Hurt for me. Bleed for me, scream for me. This is your life now. Your life is mine. You are not you anymore, but me. Mine. Broken doll, little broken toy. I'll keep fixing you up, and I'll play with you for a long time, because you bring me such joy. I want to keep you for always, precious little toy.


	2. Golden

How much can you ignore? How long will that frail body of yours endure?

_How long can you last, princess?_

I know you can't take much more, but you hold your silence. How admirable. How irritating.

you are selfish, yadonushi. Why keep it to yourself? you should be sharing it with Me. I'm doing this for you, be grateful.

I don't let anyone else survive this long, without intending to kill them in the end. I wouldn't want you to die, though. Do not hold your tongue, boy. Let it out, let it all out for Me. Let Me hear you scream again, do not hold your silence.

Did that hurt? I can't tell – you're too quiet. How should I know if it hurts if you don't make a sound? I'm not the one under the knife, you are the one under My hands. Tell Me how much it hurts, how much you want it to stop.

The longer you remain mute, the longer the pain will last. Speak up, little host.

_Speak up._

you don't have much in the way of flesh left on your back anymore. Say something if you don't want Me to move on, to your chest.

_No? _

_Nothing?_

Alright, if you insist. Turn around.

Does it hurt here? Let Me know, scream for Me. Stop being so quiet, you're aggravating Me.

I am upset with you, Ryou. Why don't you listen to Me? you should know it isn't a good idea to ignore Me.

Obey Me! Listen to Me, damn you! I said speak! Insolent child! Listen to Me!

Oh? Given up, have you? Looks like you're still breathing. I won't forgive you for disobeying.

Maybe if you can follow orders, next time I'll remove the stitches holding your mouth shut.

_Be a good boy._


	3. Tokens

What is wrong with you this time? you're always so pitiful, so disgustingly frail.I wish I could just _end_ your miserable life.

Stand up, dammit. Don't you dare fall again, I'll wring your pretty little neck. I wish I could bring Myself to crush it, cease your breathing, forever. Instead, I let you go after you black out.

Stop covering your wounds. The least you could do is wear these marks with a little bit of pride. Go on, let the world know how I feel. I wish I could let you bleed to death - problem is, then My little fountain would be gone. What would I do then, sweet child?

I know, I feel you shudder under the knife. It is nice that you still seem to think that screaming for mercy will help. Alright, if you insist on screaming so loudly, scream My name. Ending that, might be a sad thing, after all.

Are you afraid? No, no, don't look away now. Look at Me, let Me look at you. It's delicious - the fear, the pain in your eyes. Let Me drink it in a little longer. Can't have those beautiful eyes close, now can we? Don't lose that fear, little Ryou.

you wear the bruises so well. They really accent your features, don't you think? Oh, Me? I'm not doing it for My benefit - thought I'll admit that it feels wonderful to be the applicator. Lets add some more, shall we? This looks wonderful on you, right above your cheek.

Cheerful little songs gush from your parted lips, it makes Me happy to hear you singing so freely. The tears are a nice touch, but it washes out the blood that hasn't dried yet. So, stop it. Stop crying, foolish boy. Sing for Me in that tiny, hushed tone, I like it. I'll lace it with a little more pain, so don't stay quiet. This makes Me happy, you wouldn't want to make Me sad, would you?

I'll raise this little whip only for you, yadonushi. Only you will wear these long, flourished kisses, travelling in bloodied gashes along your pale, pale flesh. you'll remember how the bite of it feels, won't you?

Ah, which reminds Me, lets stop playing for now. you look a little tired. No, I said don't move. I have one more little present.

Do you like this present, princess? Don't My teeth feel better on your skin than the teeth of the knife, or the bite of the whip? Stop, what did I tell you? Stop covering it up, let Me see.

Oh, one more thing, while you're wincing and shivering in My arms. I have a little question for you, princess.

"How does it feel, to be _so_ loved?"


	4. Honesty

"Hush. Hush, it'll be alright. No, no. Don't cry. The last thing I want is to see you _cry_. You do not have a reason to weep."

Bakura cradled the pale boy in his arms, rocking him gently to and fro, a passive smile crossing his hardened features. He hummed tunelessly even as Ryou wept, in an apparent effort to soothe him, running his hands over his host's gaping wounds, letting the now crimson stained knife fall from his fingers, landing with a small thud against the floor beneath them. He decorated Ryou's face with the blood that trailed down his fingertips, senseless designs marring his ivory flesh.

He delivered another blow to his host's snowy head. Ryou crumpled against the wall, shielding himself feebly with his battered, bleeding arms. It was so _beautiful._

"Stop whimpering. Does it _really_ hurt that badly? I'm sorry. So sorry."

Bakura knelt over Ryou then, passing a hand easily through the boy's weakened, quivering arms to lift his chin, staring into the boy's eyes in amazement without a word. He brought the boy into a rough embrace, clutching his host tightly to him, running his fingers gently through the boy's matted, red stained hair. He cooed gently under his breath, the boy in his arms quickly falling silent, though his body still shuddered under the man's hold.

"I love you. I love you. I'm sorry. You don't deserve this."

_I am a liar. You deserve it all. I will never love you. Cry. Do not stop. You will never have a reason not to weep. I lied._

I will _always _lie.


	5. Happiness

Good morning.

Did you sleep well?

I'm happy to hear it.

Pardon me? I didn't catch that.

'You're never happy', is that what you said?

On the contrary, boy. You make me very happy.

Don't believe me, huh? Stop your fucking moping. Get up.

I _said, '_Get. Up.'.

Feeling defiant are we? Don't act like that is anything _new_.

If you want to go down this road again, I'll be more than _happy_ to escourt you.

Don't hold up your hands like that, as if you know exactly what to expect. I just might end up surprising you.

Lets do that, lets surprise you. I won't use the knife today. Happy?

Tch, as if your happiness mattered. You know better than that.

I'm wrong, of course. You know nothing.

Happy now? I said I was wrong. About _you,_ even.

Quit sniffling. You wanted a surprise - I gave you one. Unfortunately for you, my hands are quite a bit more adept than the knife at some things.

But you should know that by now. It might not make you bleed - as much, I noticed your lip is bleeding, poor, poor thing. Let me help you clean that up.

Seeing you like this, makes me happy. See?

Wait, you can't see, can you? Your eyes look awfully swollen there, boy. Don't worry. I'll take care of you.

Stop trying to cling to the wall like that. You brought this upon yourself, you know. Though, you look adorable when you're panicking.

Pity your skin is so soft. You'd be able to take more if it wasn't.

No, don't worry. Proper conditioning will insure that you'll last longer next time. I'll be sure of that.

Heh. You didn't think I'd go that far this morning, did you? You'll learn to think before you speak, eventually.

Get up. Now.

Good boy. you make me happy. Is this proof enough for you?

My happiness is all that matters. Maybe you'll learn that. Maybe you won't.

But we know how it'll end if you don't, don't we?

Make me happy.


	6. Warmth

So nice today. Quiet, warm. So warm, so comfortable in here. I can see the snow falling out there, must be cold, hm?

Of course, you are quick to ruin my day when you walk through the door, shivering as always.

No, I am not going to give you another blanket, I already gave you one.

_No. _You do not _need_ another one. I'm afraid I don't have any left to spare.

_Stop fucking shivering_, I can hear your teeth chattering from over here.

Yes, idiot, I can see that you're cold. I gave you a blanket.

_What? _

'Can I stay in here?' Is _that_ what you said? Do you even _think_ before you open that mouth of yours?

Don't be so stupid, or maybe the cold has affected your brain. Why the hell would I want to occupy the same space as you?

Its only a few degrees below freezing out there.

Stop. Begging.

You are wearing on my patience, Ryou.

Do you want me to take that blanket I gave you?

Much better. Now get back out there. I'm sick of listening to your complaints.

Lucky you stopped talking, yadonushi. I might not have ended up feeding you for the day again. You have snow out there now, I don't have to give you anything to drink at least.

There you go, I can see you from the window, can you see?

Back to your little dog house, boy.


	7. Rest

"I can hear you crying out in your sleep, yadonushi." Bakura crawled silently across his host's bed, settling himself in beside the now motionless Ryou.

_My host was frozen in fear beneath his blankets, as if thinking that the ratty fabric of the comforter could help him._

Because apparently soft, light things are supposed to protect you from scary things.

_I thought you knew better, little Ryou._

Bakura snaked his arms around the boy's torso, his fingers trailing lazily upwards over the paths of still healing welts.

_You didn't even wince. I'm almost impressed. But, you are weak, I know you will lose that stubbornness._

"I know how to help you sleep." Bakura hissed in Ryou's ear softly, and then the boy did move, a hopeless attempt to scramble away from the ever tightening grip of the stronger man's arms.

_Ryou always tries to run at first, but I know all he really wants is to sleep. Who am I to deny him the simplest of things? I'll help you, yadonushi. Quiet down, don't move._

"Shh.." He soothed his host, running his fingernails along the boy's jawline. "It is already late. You know you should be sleeping.."

Bakura had locked his left arm painfully around the boy's ribs, and the other now wrapped around Ryou's neck. The man tightened his grip around his host's throat slowly, knowing the boy agonized over each passing second as the air was cut off to his lungs.

_I love watching you fall asleep, yadonushi._


	8. Nurture

Come on, drink up. You won't get any better if you don't drink something.

Don't whine about how awful it tastes, Ryou. Medicine is _made_ to taste that horrible.

"Good boy. I knew you could do it." I hate touching you like this, but I believe it is beneficial to ruffle your hair a little bit for reassurance.

After all, I want you to get better too. What kind of man would I be if I let you wallow in your sickness? No, I'll help you, gladly.

I'm sorry you feel so sick. Maybe if you left the house less, you might not come down with something as nasty as this.

Just lay back, alright? Relax, don't fret. I'll take care of everything for you.

What? Oh, you're thanking me, are you? Good. At least you know how to be polite.

That is all you're really good for, unfortunately.

You look so pathetic, bedridden. But you're so very pale, and I like that about you. Ah, please stop coughing, it distrupts my thoughts.

What do you mean, I might catch it?

" No, no. Don't worry, I said I would take care of you."

You don't have anyone else but me, so no one else is more qualified.

You are so disgustingly trusting.

"It'll be alright, don't worry." I'll sit with you until you feel better, and even when you don't.

That wasn't medicine, yadonushi.

That wasn't medicine at all.


	9. Whole

**AN:** You should definitely take the new poll on our profile if you have the time, please! - the masochist

* * *

"There is no need to be so dramatic, boy."

I've only tied your arms to the table, and I've only forced you to the floor. Don't be so dramatic.

Relax, would you? Here..

"This wouldn't have happened if you would have just listened to me."

No, of course I know you don't like needles, but I keep this one just in case.

Lucky for you, now you won't feel a thing, eh?

Stop your whining. It's just a hammer, boy.

But oh, do you know what I'm going to do with this hammer, hm?

You keep closing your eyes like that, I am under the impression that you don't want to see.

I told you, you won't feel a thing, what does that matter?

Alright, here. If you are insisting on being so dramatic, I'll tie this acrossed your eyes. You won't see, or feel anything.

"...But you can still _hear_ everything, can't you?"

Oh, I _know_ you can still hear everything. In fact, I'm counting on it.

What will I do with this hammer?

Well, what else does one do with such a thing?

_Crack._

_"_Calm down, Ryou. It is just a few of your fingers."

I said calm down, dammit! I can't work with you screaming like that!

_Crack._

"Look at what you've done, idiot! I missed because of you, I didn't want to break your fucking thumb!"

Well, there's only one thing to do now. You're making me break the other one - this is no one's fault but your own.

_Crack._

"Stop your crying, boy."

Don't be so dramatic.

"So your hands are useless..Just like the rest of you."

Oh, knock if off, Ryou.

I can't fucking stand your fucking sobbing anymore. I've dropped the hammer, happy now? It's right there on the table, next to your useless hands.

"Ryou."

Take off that stupid blindfold, what do you think you are?

Look. Look now.

Although...You don't seem relieved at all.

Yes, your hands are perfectly fine.

Quit your fucking staring.

What logical fucking reason would I have to destroy your hands, boy? You'd be completely useless if I did that.

The needle? Saline. You still have full feeling in your hands, idiot.

I could throw the remaning walnuts I have right at your stupid little face.

You really thought the sound of walnuts was the same as breaking bones?

Your hands are perfectly intact, boy.

It is your mind, that isn't.


	10. Glad

**AN:** Special shoutout to **Partners-N-Crime** and **MoonlightSkye** who are shameless flatterers and pretty much made our week. Thank you!

* * *

"Don't look away from me."

Simple enough instructions. But you don't even look as if you understand.

You're used to this by now, aren't you? Is that why you think you can simply remove your mind?

Too bad, your mind doesn't belong to you any more. You'll listen.

You're dripping blood on the carpet, boy. I'm sure your landlord won't appreciate that.

You just sit there, half comatose.

Don't act like you're getting lightheaded already. You might not know your limits, but I do.

Don't think you can fool me.

_I'm..._

Hm? I'm amazed. I didn't think you had anything left.

_I'm so glad..._

I lift your chin with the side of my hand, disgusting as you are.

Spit it out. If you have the nerve to speak, you'd better do it now -

_S-so...glad I can make you happy.._

Happy? Don't make me laugh.

"I'm _ecstatic."_


	11. Forever

**AN:** "You want angst, MelancholyHappiness? You've got it." ~ **S**

* * *

You've got an hour, yadonushi. You've got an hour before I start.

Best finish your dinner. Relax, I made you steak - just the way I like it. Take your time, enjoy it.

I don't know when you'll be eating anything again.

You've got forty five minutes, princess. Forty five minutes.

I suggest you finish your homework. It sure has piled up on the table.

Don't rush it, you'll lose marks. I know how much you hate that.

I don't think you'll be getting anymore, though. So maybe you can leave it after you finish what you're working on.

You've got twenty minutes, boy. I'll gather up the things I need.

Oh, this is new, do you like it? Don't stare at it too long, you've already ruined part of the surprise.

Come on, don't look at me like that. I needed a new carving knife - I ruined the last one when the blade came off in your leg.

Or..did you forget about that? How could you?

You've got ten minutes, insect. I suggest you call up your _friends_.

Tell them you won't be around for awhile - No. I don't know _how long_.

Say your goodbyes. Tell them you'll miss them.

I know you won't really miss them. They aren't going to help. They never have.

You've got five minutes. Time to start panicking.

Just sit down, no need to watch the time, now.

I'm watching it for you.

Good boy, now relax. You have all the time in the world.

You have sixty seconds. Start praying to whatever it is you believe in.

Don't bother whimpering. You've had enough time for that.

Don't bother crying. You already had your chance.

_Don't bother pleading. You don't have time._

_You have one second left._

_"Tell me you love me."_

Time's up.


	12. Forgiveness

**AN**: In honor of the sort of Ryou we hate -

* * *

"I forgive you." He squeaks, his voice weak from disuse. It would appear that being locked in a small room for three days leaves one starved for such meager social interaction. Funny, I didn't even gag him this time. He could have talked with himself. Remind me why I let him out again? His voice is already grating on my nerves.

"I forgive -" Cut off by the pain, this time. Good, I was tired of listening to that - Wailing always sounds better than speech. He can't speak while I pull his nails from his fingertips, can he? I do wish he would stop hyperventilating - I hate it when he does that. I've pulled the last fingernail out now, I'll just put it in this little jar by his arm. He's stil whimpering, still cringing. Oh! I know, I'll help. I plunge his hands into a large bowl on the edge of the table. It isn't anything but bleach and salt water, but if it stops him from complaining about the pain later, it is worth it to listen to him scream. You would think by the way he was acting, that I had just doused his hands with acid. "I forgive...I forgive you.." He cringes, gasping as he speaks.

_Always, "I forgive you."_

"Its okay, Ryou. Because I forgive you." It feels odd to even be speaking to him. I don't know why I just said that.

He looks up at me, his eyes widening in puzzlement. It is like his pathetic brain can't process what I just said.

_I didn't think you had the capacity to give me such a puzzled expression. I suppose you wonder why I would have it in me to forgive someone like you?_

He nods, slowly, biting his lip as he fights back a low whimper - I know he can't really control those.

"Well, I suppose I should start with why I would forgive you in the first place."

His face screws up into a look of pure confusion. I fear I may have just caused his mind to break. He is wondering why I would have it in my heart to forgive him, perhaps?

_Stupid boy, you need to be forgiven. Otherwise, my hatred for you would blind me to what I need. Ah, perhaps you wonder what you need to be forgiven for.. I suppose I can tell you that._

"Every time you scream, you hurt my ears. Your screams cause my head to throb - so loud. You're much too loud."

He holds his breath, as if he's trying to avoid making any kind of sound at all. Stop it. I hate that. Make noise for me. He can't hold his breath for very long though, he's learned that it is never a good idea. I might make sure he never breathes again.

"You hurt my hands each time I have to hit you. My beautiful hands have become calloused, hardened from holding these tools. Even now, my hands are aching."

His eyes wander to the pliers on the table, the discarded hammer, the knives in the corner of the room, dusty from disuse. Then, for some reason, his eyes fall onto his own hands, his fingers still deep in the little solution I had concocted - just for him. What else could I use my hands for, if not for this? These little things are going to see a lot of use over time.

"My eyes sting whenever I have to look at you - your pathetic looks cause me pain."

As if on cue, he gives me the most disgusting look he can muster. His eyes, so hurt, so hurt. Don't look away, now!

_I don't deserve this. _

"I forgive you because you deserve to be forgiven."

He still doesn't understand. "I'm sorry.." He speaks softly this time, his eyes moist from another onslaught of tears. The pain must be too much, hm?

_At least when _I_ tell you something - unlike you - _

_I don't lie.  
_

* * *

- We forgive you.


	13. Christmas

_I didn't think you liked Christmas! _ You exclaimed, so surprised.

Was it really all that surprising?

After all you've shown me in the past week, how could I not love it?

I love the decorations.

I stood by and watched you set up the tree - you pricked your hands along those spines, didn't you?

Then, you put those strings of lights on, nearly burning your fingers as you made sure they still worked, still stabbing your hands with the needles of the tree; stringing the disgustingly colored lights along.

You kept piercing your hands as you put those useless glass baubles onto those tiny hooks, too. Don't worry, I was watching.

You hurt yourself on that dead piece of pine, just for me to watch. You're so selfless.

"You're such a martyr, boy." Such a martyr, to suffer for me.

Now look at you.

"Raise the other arm."

If you can't, I'll be more than happy to nail that one into place as well.

I'm going to do that no matter what you do. But, you're such a good boy for listening.

There. You look perfect now.

Hands, feet - ah, but I'm missing a nail, aren't I?

You manage to look up at me, terror written in your eyes.

It's the nail for the chest, isn't it?

"You look just like your _savior_, now."

I see that look in your eyes. Don't worry. We'll skip this last nail.

"Relax. I love Christmas."


End file.
